Door the Saffari Person
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: Umi hosts yet ANOTHER kids show, this time, Dora the Explorer


Door the Saffari Guy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author's Note: Dora the Explorer is copyright of Nick Jr and MKR to someone...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Umi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Hikaru: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!  
  
Umi: WHAT'S A GIRL GOTTA DO TO GET A BREAK?!  
  
Fuu: Miss Umi! They LOVE you!  
  
Umi: No, no, and NO!  
  
Hikaru: Come on! It's not as long as some shows!  
  
Fuu: Yeah!  
  
Ferio: Be glad you're not with Mokona this time...  
  
Fuu: Oh, yes. Mokona willl take the part of the monkey.  
  
Umi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: Do it or I'll TEAR OUT YOU'RE EYEBALLS!  
  
Ferio: You used the wrong "Your"!  
  
F L A M E A R R O W!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Ferio: That wasn't nice....  
  
Hikaru: Now, get on out they're!  
  
Ferio: You used......uh oh...  
  
R U B Y L I G H T N I N G!!!!  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!  
  
Ferio: That hurt...  
  
Umi: Hello you little brats. It's me, Door the Saffari Guy.  
  
Kids: HI DOOR!  
  
Umi: So, Mokona -- I mean Monkeyface, Wear too?  
  
Mokona: Pu PU!  
  
Umi: Oh yeah, you can't talk...  
  
Mokona: PUUUU!  
  
Umi: OK! We'll read you're stupid story...  
  
Ferio: . . . . . .  
  
Umi: Once upon a thyme, their was a little prince....  
  
Ferio: !!!!!  
  
Umi: He was captured and taken two a hi tower in a castle...  
  
Ferio: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Umi: Wear a wicked which cast a spell so the door wouldn't open...  
  
Ferio: Ahem....  
  
Umi: ... Unless you said the magic word, Abre.  
  
Ferio: WHERE, TO, YOUR, TIME, THERE, TO, HIGH, WHERE, WITCH! YOU MESSED UP ON EVERYTHING!  
  
W A T E R D R A G O N!  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!  
  
Mokona: Pupu?  
  
Umi: Yes, Abre. OK! Good fairy tail. Now SCRAM!  
  
Ferio: Tale...  
  
SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
  
Kids: NOT YET!  
  
Umi: Why?!  
  
Kids: WE HAVE TO SAVE THE LITTLE PRINCE!  
  
Ferio: At least SOMEone has good grammar...  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!  
  
Umi: Fine! We'll save the tiny prince....  
  
Mokona: PU pu!  
  
Umi: Yes, we need a map.  
  
Map: I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!I'M THE MAP!  
  
Umi: SHADDUP!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!  
  
Map: THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!  
  
Umi: How can Door the Safferi Guy work with a peice of paper like you?!  
  
Map: She takes good care of me!  
  
Umi: Oh yeah? Does she let you sing that idiot jingle?!  
  
Map: Yes!  
  
Umi: I don't have time for this....  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!  
  
TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!  
  
Map: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOMMYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Umi: OK, now, where do we go?  
  
Mokona: Pupu pu?  
  
Umi: WHADAYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?!  
  
Mokona: Pu PU!  
  
Umi: Oh, so that scrap of construction paper knows?  
  
Kids: MAP! YOU HURT MAP! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Umi: .... Ugh... LANTIS!!!!!  
  
Lantis: Oh BoY!  
  
scribble scribble.....  
  
Lantis: Done! Here's you're map!  
  
Ferio: Oh forget it...  
  
Umi: Okaaaaaaay, so are map says:  
  
Pass the gate  
  
Cross Crocodile Lake  
  
High Tower  
  
Umi: Ummm.. . .. .. .. .. . ..  
  
Mokona: Pu!  
  
Umi: How our we supposed to remember this?  
  
Mokona: PU!  
  
Kids: Make a SONG!  
  
Umi: Uh, UH! Noooooo way!  
  
Fuu: We'll play the music!  
  
Hikaru: Hear's the script...  
  
Umi: Uh... Gate. Lake. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH TOWER! Oh please! What sick mind came up with that?!  
  
Hikaru: YOU DON'T LIKE IT?! =(  
  
Umi: I--It's WONDERFUL! I absolutely LOVE it! Se Magnefeek!  
  
Hikaru: =)  
  
Umi: OK, here's the gate.....  
  
  
  
W H A M!  
  
Umi: That puddle looks like what the lake's SUPPPPOSED to be...  
  
SPLASH!  
  
SQUEEK!  
  
Umi... with rubber crocodiles...  
  
Umi: Their's the, uh, "high" tower..... (tower is 2 feet tall)  
  
KICK!  
  
Umi: Whoops! It broke...  
  
Kids: What about the little prince?!  
  
Umi: He's in the back eating cookies. Now, SCRAM before I EAT YOU ALIVE!!!!!!  
  
Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
If you have any suggestions on what I should twist next, email sugarpink_bunnies@msn.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


End file.
